How Do I Go On Without Those Brown Eyes?
by clumsydolphin
Summary: Sometimes life ends unfairly with nobody to blame.


**AN: This story is for the September 2012 Twin Exchange challenge. The story is mine based on the prompts given. I hope that if you enjoy the story you will leave a review! Clumsy!  
**

**The prompts are:**

Prompt (choose at least one):

Purple

Crookshanks

Humming

Pairings:

Hermione/Fred or George

Hermione/Percy

Hermione/Viktor

Quotes (choose at least one):

"I said some awful things that night, didn't I?"

"You know I'm not a fan of Wizard's Chess." "The mere thought of it has my fingers tingling!"

Themes (optional): 

Hermione's birthday- September 19th

**How Do I Go On Without Those Brown Eyes?**

.

.

The time was drawing near and they had all gathered to be with her and say their final farewells and support both Hermione who was dying and George who would be losing the love of his life.

She looked so tired huddled up beneath her purple blanket for warmth. It was heart wrenching to witness. It seemed so tragic that her birthday, September 19th was hours away and yet so was her death.

"I would like some time with each one of you alone if that is okay." Hermione said though her voice was more of a whisper at this point.

So they all trudged out of the hospital room leaving 'Mione and Luna alone together. Luna reached out to her friend and took ahold of her cold hand.

"Luna I want to apologize to you. I have always questioned your beliefs in impossible creatures when all along I should have just accepted that we view the world from differing viewpoints and enjoyed your company and your charm. I want you to know that I love you; even if I never let you know how much your friendship has meant over the years." She said sadly and it was true-she really loved innocent Luna.

"Hermione, don't waste the time you have left worrying about the fact you don't believe in things I do because that is what makes our friendship fun for me. We're different people and we complement each other nicely; I think so anyway. You're one of my best friends and I'm going to miss you so much. I am promising you that we will keep writing to and challenging our readers at the Quibbler to help find a cure for this cancer that is taking you away. Hopefully we can help, so others won't lose." Luna said with tears rolling down her cheeks. She squeezed her hand one last time and kissed her cheek then left to give the next person time.

.

.

Hermione watched as Fred came walking up to her bedside and she smiled a bright smile at one of her favorite people in the world.

"Fred, I'm glad you're here. I wouldn't have wanted to leave without seeing you." She smiled at him and for a moment there was a bit of the old spark behind her eyes.

"I know you're just dying to see me, right? Pun intended!" He said making her laugh although the laugh was weak.

"I don't think I can say goodbye to you Fred, it would just hurt too much so I won't. I just want to ask you for one thing." At his nod she continued, "Take special care of him when I'm gone, you're the only one who loves him as much as I do and he's going to need you for a while. He probably won't be much fun to be around but he'll need you there anyway Freddie. I can't leave him behind until I know you will help him heal." Tears had started to fall down both their cheeks as they talked about the pain George would be facing soon.

"'Mione I give you my word that I won't let you down and leave him, no matter how big a dick he'll be!" She chuckled which was what he was aiming for. "I will love him enough for us both alright; though you will have to forgive me if I don't want to love him _exactly_ the way you do, that's just creepy!" This time it was a full laugh and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Goodbye my friend and rest knowing we're all looking forward to the day we see you again." Fred ended and then he walked out. It was someone else's turn now and he held his heartbreak inside so she wouldn't see.

.

.

Ginny walked into the room slowly and tried to fight off the tears so that she could get through the next few minutes; that would be the last with her best friend.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny said while leaning down to hug her. "Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm okay for a few more minutes but when you leave can you get someone to bring me more pain potion?" Hermione asked knowing it would give her friend something to do to feel like she was helping. Ginny really hated idleness when she felt helpless.

"Promise I will go straight to the healers.

"Gin, I know what I'm going to ask you isn't fair to you but I need you to do this. Fred is going to be there for George and I need you to be there for my other two boys. Harry and Ron will be very hurt and you know Harry will try to find some way to blame my breast cancer on himself. Also, I have been trying for the last few months to push Luna and Ron together because they complement each other so well, but now I pass that job on to you." Hermione smiled at Ginny's chuckle.

"I've never thought about it really but you're right and I promise also to be there for both of them, you know I already would be. I'm going to need them too because I'm not sure what I will do without you." Ginny promised as her tears flowed.

"Thanks Gin, and remember I love you." Hermione said and she shifted in the bed as the pain became stronger.

"I will go get your potion." Ginny said then left quickly, scared by the amount of pain she could see on her best friend's face.

.

.

She had apparently fallen asleep before her "boys" could come to her because she woke up to find them each on one side of her holding her cold hands in both of their warm ones and it felt amazing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep." She apologized.

"It's only been about fifteen minutes 'Mione, no big deal. You need to rest more." Harry sat and patted her hand.

"Very soon I'm going to be doing nothing _but_ resting." She joked but her boys didn't laugh, they didn't find it to be remotely funny. They were the ones being left behind and they were the ones who would miss her.

"Okay guys, I promise no more death jokes. Sometimes it just makes it easier to disguise reality with humor. Now; I need to say some things and I want you both to listen to me. First Harry, you didn't create breast cancer so when I am gone and you look for ways to blame yourself for my illness just stop it! I would much prefer for you to remember me and not the disease. If it means that much to you though there are many, many Muggles and Wizards doing research for a cure and never enough funding, or you could go to a hospital where another woman is suffering and anonymously pay for her entire hospital expenses. Take that time and help instead of mourn. Remember that I have loved you and I am so lucky that I met you that day on the train." She finished as Harry unashamedly wiped moisture from his eyes and leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

She then turned to Ron. "Now you, Ron I am ordering you not to let your temper run away with you due to your grief. I know you and I know that you will hurt as much as anyone and probably more than most. You must not lose yourself in it because I don't want you to. I want you to know I love you so much and I want you to be happy. With that said I want to know if you will make me a promise before I die?"

"Anything Hermione," Ron sniffled. "You know I will do anything for you."

"Good, in that case after my funeral is done and life resumes I want you to ask and go on two dates with Luna." She said.

"What?" Ron was flabbergasted.

"I want you to go out with Luna. You both care for each other and complement each other so well. I believe she will make you feel happy and whole. I want you to promise." She said simply.

"Fine, I promise. I can't believe your using your own death to get me to finally agree to this! I think George has rubbed off on you." He teased.

"Then I am a lucky girl!" She laughed.

The nurse came in with her potion and the boys kissed her cheek and left while she was tended to.

.

.

Hermione knew that the last and hardest goodbye was next. So she prayed for strength right before she heard the door and opened her eyes. Then she saw him and her face lit up like the sun on a bright summer day, oh how she loved this amazing man.

"George!" She beamed.

"Hello gorgeous." He leaned over and kissed her senseless, he'd always been able to do that.

"How are you holding up George?"

"Oh, you know me just trying to remain in denial." He smiled but it was the saddest smile she'd ever seen grace that handsome, adorable face she loved. "Actually my love, I was thinking back to that night we first got together. It seems so strange that so many years have gone by."

Hermione giggled, "I said some awful things that night, didn't I?"

_She had decided to confront George and Fred separately since confronting them together hadn't worked. So she waited for him to return from his latest detention with Umbridge. He was already cranky as he climbed in the portrait hole._

"_George, I have some Essence of Murtlap for your hand." She figured she'd start off on a friendly note._

_He was a bit surprised but said thank you and sighed as his hand began to cool off._

"_Now, I was hoping we could talk while it heals your hand." She said._

"_Hermione, if this is about the Wheeze's then you're wasting your time." He snapped at her. He was so tired of fighting both his attraction for her and her need to hold them back from their joke items._

"_Well, don't you think you're wasting your time on that rubbish? You should be studying so you get the newts you need for a real job! Instead you let Fred and Lee lead you around by the nose wasting your potential. Testing those products on first years is dangerous and I thought you were better than that!" She finished having risen to her feet with indignation halfway through her rant._

_George lost his temper as well and got to his feet, the potion for his hand forgotten. "YOU'RE A REAL PIECE OF WORK HERMIONE! YOU CAN CALL OUR DREAMS RUBBISH BUT IT'S OUR LIVES TO WASTE!"_

_Now they were both screaming and people had gathered at the top of both staircases to watch the scene below them over the balcony._

"_YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Hermione screamed._

"_AND YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE! I DON'T KNOW HOW I COULD HAVE FALLEN FOR SOMEONE SO STUCK UP!" He said without thinking, so lost in his temper._

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?"_

_George's eyebrows furrowed for a moment trying to remember exactly what he said. Since he was so mad he let loose on her without thinking; and then he remembered and his face turned red and he began scratching at the back of his neck due to nerves. He couldn't believe he'd said that._

"_Well, see 'Mione it is…hmm this is hard to say." He tried._

"_Did you mean it?" She whispered hardly daring to breathe._

"_Of course I meant it! I wouldn't say it if I didn't." He huffed._

_The next thing he knew was she had flown at him and her lips were on his and they were kissing furiously._

George smiled, "That was one of the best nights of my life."

"Mine to George, I had liked you for so long. Since you sat with me and let me cry on your shoulder after I fought with Ron after the Yule Ball, for over a year I had waited for you." She smiled and held his hand as he climbed into the bed to cuddle with her.

"I don't know how to keep going if you aren't here with me my love. How am I supposed to go on living without you?" He asked her as tears washed down both their cheeks.

"I promise I will still be here with you, just in a different way. I will be watching over you until it's time for you to come join me. Just don't do anything in your grief to hurry that time along. I want you to continue to live, find someone else to love and give you children to raise. I want you to achieve that beautiful dream of making rubbish joke items a chain of successful stores across Europe and the America's." She paused to kiss his nose and share the joke of the rubbish joke items. He knew she believed in him and his dream as much as he and Fred did.

"I can't love someone else 'Mione. It won't happen." George said holding her cheek and looking into the brown eyes that had supported him for so long. How could he go on without seeing those eyes and the love in them?

"Not at first, but please promise not to close yourself off from it when you are ready to love again. I want that for you so much." She said.

"All I can give you is a promise to try someday; I can't promise it will work. I love you Hermione, forever."

"I love you too George, forever." She said and then she fell asleep in his arms.

.

.

Hermione never woke from that nap; she slipped into a coma and gently passed in the night. George would bury his love, and go on with life; but he never loved another. Ten years later there was an accident and he finally made it back to her side and she greeted him with a smile lighting up those brown eyes and open arms to hold him.


End file.
